


careful

by huliabitch



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliabitch/pseuds/huliabitch
Summary: horacio carrillo does some staring and some yearning and some question asking. and he wears that stupid to tight tan shirt of his that his arms are trying to burst out of. it’s nice.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	careful

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day so it might be garbage.  
> pls tell me if something is messed up

He had to know that he was torturing you, right? He can’t just sit there in his too tight polo, and his khakis that fit him just right, and drink his beer, and stare at you. Not without some sort of motive.

_ Right? _

“Señorita, tu bebida.” You whip your head around to the bartender, heat rising to your face in slight embarrassment at being caught. You grab your drink and say a quick thank you to the bartender and make your way back over to the table. As you approach you see Steve has finally joined the table, you realize you were too busy staring at the man next to him to see that he was there.

“Olivia doing better?” Javier asks as he slides out of the booth for you to get back in.

“Yeah, she just has an ear ache and a small fever…” 

They continue talking but your mind drifts off to the man sitting across from you. He’s wearing that stupid tan polo that you told him before is hideous but he’s caught you staring at his arms one to many times to know that you really don’t mind. 

The slow spin of his beer bottle in his hands draws your eyes to how huge they are, how they engulf the bottle as his nimble fingers spin the neck around. Those hands hold so much power in them, so much strength. You’ve seen them kill, but you’ve also seen them comfort. The desire to reach out across the table and grab them, to find the rough calluses on his fingertips and to feel the softness of his palms is almost overwhelming. You want to hold them, and have them hold you. 

_ You want to know how they would feel wrapped around your neck. _

Carrillo takes a sip and your eyes follow the motion, there’s a smirk plastered to his face as he brings the bottle to his lips and when you make eye contact the man has the audacity to wink at you.  _ The bastard. _ Your face is burning, you’re flustered, and embarrassed, and yet you keep eye contact with him. Heavy, heated eye contact. Eye contact that if Javier or Steve were to just stop talking and pay attention to the two of you, they would never feel the need to say what they are about to say.

Javier says your name. Once. Twice. It takes him poking you with his elbow to get your attention

“What?!” you bite back, annoyed with him already. You take a swig of your beer just as he asks you, “What pretty boy are you gonna take home tonight?”

You sputter and choke on your drink at his question, coughing into your hand you glance up at Carrillo, his face is void of emotion, lips pursed tightly together, and his eyes— his eyes are burning for you to give Javier an answer. 

“Come on baby, we share a wall, I know you’re not gettin’ any.” He chuckles at you, giving you one of his signature smirks, that uptick of his mouth has put many women in his bed.

“Javier,” you clear your throat one more time before turning to Javier and continuing, “if you think you can find someone in here that won’t annoy me as much as you do  _ and _ is single and not old enough to be my grandfather.” There's a gentle pressure on the top of your shoe, as if you warn you,  _ careful cariño _ . Glancing one more time at him, his eyebrow ticked up as if begging you to continue, “then maybe I’ll take them home and give them a ride.”

Steve barks out in laughter, finishing his beer he stands up from the booth and walks over to the bar to get a refill. Javier laughs at your comment and downs the rest of his, “Alright, alright. You want another?.” He asks you as he stands to get another, shaking your head, he turns to Carrillo and motions to his own drink asking him the same, replies no as well. 

The two of them leave you and Carrillo alone at the booth, finally. You’re looking everywhere but at him. You can feel his piercing gaze on you, traveling over your face and down your collar, the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you feel hot.  _ Why is it always hot in here? _ His eyes continue to travel down your chest, you know he’s taking in every inch of you that he can before your partners come back. And honestly you love it.

“Baby?” His voice cuts through the noise of the bar, and you whip your head around to face him, “Since when has Peña called you baby?” 

“Is that jealousy in your voice Colonel?”

He scoffs at your remark, annoyed that you would think he could get jealous of Javier. He fixes you with a gaze before questioning, “Are you really going to go home with some boy Peña is going to pick out for you?” Carrillo takes a sip of his beer, never breaking eye contact with you, you can see his pupils are blown wide, but you’re not sure if it’s from the drink… or something else.

“Or are you going to come home with me and let me fuck you till you can’t walk?” He says with such conviction, like it's a promise that he's so sure you are going to go home with him that there is no reason for you to even  _ entertain _ the thought of going home with someone else. You are going to walk out of here together,  _ without _ Javier and Steve, and the two of you are going to get in his Jeep and you are going to ride him until you can’t think about anything other than the way his cock is filling you.

_ And god do you want that. _

…… 

The four of you end up staying in the bar for another hour, Steve makes a comment about how he needs to get back to the house and that breaks up your group. All of you drifting out into the crisp night air, saying your goodbyes, Steve walks off towards his truck, Javier trailing behind him, still teasing you about trying to get you laid. While Carrillo walks beside you, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets as he chuckles to himself at Javier’s teasing.

“Shit.” You realize you’ve forgotten your jacket in the booth. You wave off Javier’s and Carrillo’s concern, running back inside before they can say anything.

There’s your jacket, tucked into the corner of the booth, just where you left it. Grabbing it grabbing it you turn to walk back out the bar and yet blocking your way is the Colonel. He’s just standing there, with hunger in his eyes, like he wants to devour you whole and then still be dessert. 

“So... Are you coming home with me, cariño?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ huliabitch


End file.
